


Title in progress

by Chasevkkpoplover



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Jihoon, Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Suhyun Jisoo Seungyoon Yoshi Hyunsuk best friends, alpha jihoon, omega hyunsuk, sassy hyunsuk, slight daddy kink, sub hyunsuk, tries to be independent but Jihoon just babies him anyways, when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasevkkpoplover/pseuds/Chasevkkpoplover
Summary: Hey ya'll! hope ya'll enjoy this Treasure fanfic! I'm still very new to writing fanfics so bear with me! I don't know how long this will be but therre will be as many chapters and i feel like writing I guess lol. There isn't going to be a specific plot but probably more like different arcs and stuff so like just stuff that Hyunsuk and Jihoon go through in their day to day lives. (not necessarily bad though). so yeah, hope ya'll enjoy!PS there is smut so if you don't like that then please do not read this fic. but i will warn ahead at beginning of chapters if I feel there is anything that might need a trigger warning.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon (Treasure)
Kudos: 18





	Title in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! hope ya'll enjoy this Treasure fanfic! I'm still very new to writing fanfics so bear with me! I don't know how long this will be but therre will be as many chapters and i feel like writing I guess lol. There isn't going to be a specific plot but probably more like different arcs and stuff so like just stuff that Hyunsuk and Jihoon go through in their day to day lives. (not necessarily bad though). so yeah, hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> PS there is smut so if you don't like that then please do not read this fic. but i will warn ahead at beginning of chapters if I feel there is anything that might need a trigger warning.

“I really don’t know if I want to go to this party.” Hyunsuk grumbles as his best friend Yoshi picks out a pair of pants for him to wear in Hyunsuk’s bedroom. 

“Just go put these pants on. Plus we all know you are dying to see Jihoon there.” Hyunsuk blushes at the mention of the one man who could have Hyunsuk down on his knees in less than a second. Jihoon was very popular at their college. Everyone was equal parts scared of him while also admiring the young alpha. Jihoon actually has had his eyes on Hyunsuk for a while now but Hyunsuk doesn’t know that. He had privately asked Yoshi how to approach Hyunsuk and Yoshi being the little schemer he is, devised a surefire plan to snag the little omega up safely into his arms.

After they both are done getting dressed for the party they put on their shoes and Yoshi grabs his keys. Yoshi and Jihoon planned on Jihoon taking Hyunsuk home sometime during the party, if all goes well, so Yoshi had the difficult task of convincing Hyunsuk to not drive himself. Hyunsuk is a very independent omega and liked to do things himself. Combine that with his sassy attitude and you get a hot headed little omega. Of course, hopefully by the end of the night that might change..

On their way to the party Hyunsuk continually lets Yoshi know how nervous he is, “I hardly ever go to parties. They’ve never been my forte. Plus why would Jihoon even pay me any mind. There are plenty of other omegas at school for him to choose.” 

“Don’t look so dejected. You never know maybe he will seek you out.” Hyunsuk looks at Yoshi and scoffs. “Yeah I’m sure.” He says sarcastically. 

They are soon at the party and meet Seungyoon, Jisoo, and Suhyun before entering. Seungyoon jokes and tells the group to not cause too much trouble. They can hear the music before they walk through the entrance of the mansion. Suhyun and Hyunsuk walk through the crowd while Jisoo, Yoshi, and Seungyoon go find a place to sit farther away from the center of dancing students. As Hyunsuk pours himself some red punch Suhyun swiftly nudges Hyunsuk in the side and whispers loudly “Psstt! Try not to be too noticeable but a certain someone seems to be looking at you or is it just me?” She giggles and Hyunsuk whips his head up. It’s Jihoon. He’s with his group of alpha friends and seems to be staring Hyunsuk down. Two of Jihoon’s friends glance in their direction and say something to Jihoon. Hyunsuk suddenly feels very nauseous. He swallows before grabbing Suhyun’s arm and quickly pulling the two out of the alpha group’s eyes. 

When they get back to Seungyoon and Jisoo, Suhyun is already babbling about it. Yoshi immediately smirks, inwardly giving himself a high five. Unfortunately the smirk is seen by Hyunsuk. “What’s with the face Yoshi-ah?” He says suspiciously. 

“I just  _ knew  _ he wanted you!”

Hyunsuk scoffs for the umpteenth time today. “And how would you know?”

“Oh please, it’s a known fact that Jihoon has wanted you for quite some time.” Hyunsuk stares at Yoshi incredulously and looks at Jisoo, Seungyoon, and Suhyun and their giggling confirms it. “You guys knew too? Does the whole school know or something?” Hyunsuk’s three friends nod their heads at Hyunsuk.

“You seem awfully mad for someone who just found out their lifetime alpha crush likes him back.” Jisoo says, laughing.

Hyunsuk stutters, “I-I am! I’m just super surprised. I guess I am super oblivious and naive then… But what do I do? Do I go find him again or should I wait for him to find me?” 

“I wouldn’t fret too much about it,” Jisoo replies, “Let’s just enjoy the party and see what happens.” 

The group of friends take off to go dance and after a while Hyunsuk gets tired. He searches for the bathroom for several minutes, walking through hallways and rooms until he finds the bathroom and uses the restroom. Exiting the restroom he realizes that he doesn’t really know his way back. He sits at the top of a staircase where no one seems to be and takes out his phone to text Yoshi. But, before he can unlock his phone he feels a presence from behind, getting closer. 

“You look a little lonely, omega.” Park Jihoon has found the omega and he smiles, triumphantly.

“Oh, I forgot the way back and was going to text my friends.” Hyunsuk says, nervous as all get out. Jihoon then sits himself right next to Hyunsuk and his face gets beat red. Hyunsuk also notices that Jihoon makes himself very comfortable and  _ very  _ close to Hyunsuk when he sits down. Hyunsuk keeps his eyes down, too nervous to look at the alpha and his dominating presence doesn’t help either. 

Jihoon brushes the bangs out of Hyunsuk’s eyes and Hyunsuk feels his whole body go warm. “You don’t have to be nervous. By the way, I’m Park Jihoon, I don’t think I’ve ever introduced myself to you. Although you probably already know who I am.” He winks at Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk bows his head towards Jihoon. 

“My name’s Choi Hyunsuk.” His voice couldn’t be any quieter.

Jihoon smiles at Hyunsuk, “Well it is nice to officially meet you in person.” Hyunsuk is still looking down into his lap so Jihoon gently takes Hyunsuk’s chin, making Hyunsuk stare into his eyes. “Look at me, omega.” Hyunsuk nods his head acknowledging the alpha’s gentle but stern command. 

“I must say, I have had my eyes on you for some time now. I actually decided a while back that I wanted to mate you, if that is okay with you of course.”

“Y-you want to mate with m-me??” Hyunsuk can hardly contain his shock and excitement. 

“Yes, little one.” 

Hyunsuk giggles softly, which Jihoon finds very cute and adorable. Jihoon stands up and takes Hyunsuk by the hand and leads him back. This action does not go unnoticed by basically everyone at the party. People smile and whisper excitedly to their friends as they see Jihoon taking Hyunsuk by the arm. Jihoon puts Hyunsuk’s shoes on for him, completely doting on his soon to be omega, which again does not go unnoticed. Before making it out the door Hyunsuk hears the cheering of his four friends and smiles, thanking the gods for his awesome friends and thanking whatever unknown being that decided to look at Hyunsuk with favor that night.

  
  


***

  
  


Jihoon is one of the few students who does not live in the city or even in a normal rural countryside area. Jihoon’s home is more of a village. The houses are not much different than standard korean housing. His home is a village and there are large buildings, each having individual packs. Even though, Jihoon explains, they call it a village, it is actually a fairly large place, roughly the same size as a medium sized town in the United States. 

At this point, Jihoon is getting rougher, already swiftly pulling Hyunsuk into his pack’s building. Although it might as well be dragging as Hyunsuk is having a hard time keeping up. Hyunsuk starts to feel himself get wet underneath his clothes, breathing harder at the thought of what is about to happen.

The door to Jihoon’s bedroom is swung wide open as Jihoon throws Hyunsuk onto the bed. Hyunsuk whines softly as Jihoon puts both his hands on either side of Hyunsuk, making the smaller feel small. 

Jihoon stares at the omega for a moment, reaching out to brush his thumb on Hyunsuk’s lips and cheek. “Are you ready?”

Hyunsuk stays silent, already breathless and nods his head.

“Words, baby” Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk until Hyunsuk finally says in a barely audible voice  _ yes alpha.  _

The alpha closes his lips onto Hyunsuk’s and slots his tongue into Hyunsuk’s mouth, exerting his dominance to his baby. For a brief moment Hyunsuk dares to be naughty and tries to take control of the kiss but Jihoon grips his neck and firmly squeezes letting the omega know who is in charge and who the alpha is. 

They separate as JIhoon takes off his shirt and Hyunsuk stares at his toned body in awe. He then quickly takes off his pants and strips out of his underwear and moves Hyunsuk down to his groin. 

Hyunsuk gawks, staring at Jihoon’s dick.  _ It’s monstrous.  _ Jihoon sees where Hyunsuk’s eyes are going and smirks. “Open your mouth, baby.” Hyunsuk opens his mouth, taking in Jihoon’s cock and licks all around. Groaning, Hyunsuk takes Jihoon’s cock further into his mouth which elicits multiple groans from the alpha. Suddenly, Jihoon slams his hips into Hyunsuk’s mouth. He barely lets the smaller take any breaths, too lost in pleasure. 

After a few minutes Hyunsuk pulls off of Jihoon. He looks up shyly at Jihoon and says, “Can you come in my mouth, daddy?”

Jihoon stares down at Hyunsuk, surprised that Hyunsuk called him daddy, but it makes him more horny nonetheless, “Yes baby.” He slots his cock back into Hyunsuk’s mouth, steadier this time with gentle thrusts. As they both near their climax, Jihoon thrusts harder into Hyunsuk. A few moments later they both cum. Jihoon shoots his cum down Hyunsuk’s throat and uses one hand to keep Hyunsuk on his length while Hyunsuk cums all over his stomach and bedsheets. 

“Alright, let’s take your clothes off, little one.” Jihoon gently takes the already sweat drenched shirt off the omega and helps him out of his pants and underwear. Hyunsuk moves, turning his face away from his daddy. Jihoon coos at Hyunsuk, “Aw no hiding your pretty face.” He grasps Hyunsuk’s chin and turns him so that his omega looks up at him. “Such a pretty, beautiful baby. I need to prep you now.”

Hyunsuk mumbles something quietly and Jihoon doesn’t hear so he makes Hyunsuk repeat himself. “I said I already prepped myself. Before I got ready for the party… I guess I was sort of hoping this is how the night ended.” Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon sheepishly. 

Jihoon laughs and looks at Hyunsuk “Are you sure you are prepped enough? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I promise. I don’t mind if it hurts some,” Hyunsuk says. “And  _ make  _ me take it if I can’t.” He adds, if only to rile Jihoon up.

Jihoon’s eyes turn red at this and he leans down and kisses the omega underneath him ferociously. Placing his cock at Hyunsuk’s entrance, he slowly enters. They both groan in pleasure and soon he bottoms out. He starts slower at first, still being cautious of his baby but after a few prompts from Hyunsuk he begins to pound animalistically into him. His inner alpha starts to get a hold, prompting him to mate and breed his omega. He growls and gives a couple more thrusts that make Hyunsuk cry out in pleasure. “Daddy!” Their lips meet as Jihoon continues to thrust roughly, pushing Hyunsuk further into the bed. Hyunsuk is soon cumming but Jihoon does not stop, too lost to his alpha nature. It’s almost too much for the omega to bear. With one last thrust, Jihoon knots the omega, spilling load after load of cum into Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk bare’s his neck and Jihoon leans down and bites into Hyunsuk, mating them both together. Hyunsuk cries from the pain of Jihoon’s canines breaking his skin. After they are done, Jihoon holds Hyunsuk closely. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jihoon gently lifts his now mate into his arms and brings him to the bathroom where he washes the both of them off. Hyunsuk is far into headspace, now preoccupied with the bubbles from the bathtub. He reassures Hyunsuk that he will be right back, just leaving to change the bedsheets and exits the bathroom. After that is done he goes back to the omega to dry him off. He has Hyunsuk wear a pair of his pajamas, which are much too large for him but makes him look even cuter. 

As they both get into Jihoon’s bed and under the covers, Hyunsuk immediately presses his body into Jihoon and Jihoon wraps his arms around the omega, already in protective mode. He kisses Hyunsuk’s head and says “I love you.” in his ear.

Hyunsuk snuggles even more into the alpha and says I love you too. 

They both barely know each other but make plans to go out for lunch and spend the day together to get to know each other. But for now the two mates sleep peacefully and happily, knowing they will be together forever. 


End file.
